Confessions of a Boy
by Miranda Nickolas
Summary: Determined to find out exactly what happened that night on the Astronomy Tower, Harry sets out to find the one person who can give him answers. However, not everything is as it seems and Draco Malfoy is no exception. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Dearly Departed, Screw You

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related icons. J. K. Rowling does. All of it. Damn her. LOL Just kidding. Love the work.

I suck at summaries so just so you know. Determined to find out exactly what happened that night on the Astronomy Tower, Harry sets out to find the one person who can give him answers. However, not everything is as it seems and Draco Malfoy is no exception.

Please don't be too harsh in your views just yet. This is one of my first fanfics. I'm currently working on four Harry Potter stories. Yes this is a HP/DM story as well most of my stories. I NEED A BETA FOR EACH ONE! If anyone is interested please let me know I would be very grateful. So anyways on with the show.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM **

**Confessions of a Boy**

Ch. 1 Dearly Departed, Screw You

"Don't worry Harry it'll all be okay," the girl smiled warily to her friend in hopes to cheer him up. The raven haired boy stared quietly at his friends as they made their way out of the doors of the train.

_That's what you always say Hermione but it never i_s. Harry watched as his two friends exchanged a silent glance. He forced a smile and made to move slightly away, "Yeah, sure 'Mione. I'll see you guys soon."

The bushy haired girl reached out and pulled her friend into a tight embrace, not noticing as Harry fought not to flinch or pull away from her embrace. After being released from the death grip, Harry turned to the other boy standing with them. "Take care of her Ron,' Harry held out his hand to the red head. The other boy flushed at the comment, knowing what he meant by that and shook it firmly. "Sure thing mate, and you take care too." Harry turned away from them, never allowing them to see the look of loss and hopelessness that went fleeting across his face. As he made his way to leave he spotted another one of the Weasley clan hiding behind a pillar.

"Hey Ginny,' Harry gently placed a hand on her shoulder and walked around into her field of vision.

"Look, I'm sorry Ginny," he lowered his head down staring intently at the ground as if the world would disappear from beneath his feet. "Harry," he braced himself, waiting for the onslaught and famous Weasley temper to break out. When none came he looked up relieved to find no harsh looks or hatred in her eyes.

"We both know it wouldn't work out, but I don't see why we had to lie, especially to Ron and Hermione." Harry smiled woefully at her, "I know little sister, but even through everything I can't help but feel like they blame me for everything. Cedric, Dumbledore, Sirius."

"Harry! How can you say that! They don't know everything, like how you're…"

"Ginny! Please believe me, when I say I would love for everything I think to be wrong but until I know for sure I can't trust them."

"Alright, alright. I still don't know how you managed to fool everyone, especially about you and me. I mean us, date? Maybe once but not now, and especially not when you…" she leaned close to him, "like that dragon." She laughed as Harry turned about 3 different shades of red. "Ginny, I thought you promised you wouldn't mention that. Besides," Harry handed her a roll of parchment, "here's the letter I told you about. The break-up one. Also inside is a piece of blank parchment that will let you send me letters instantly so that we won't have to worry about owls."

"Okay, but Harry, please promise that you'll be careful. I know you told Hermione and Ron that you were going to come visit this summer but if they knew what you were doing they'd hurt me for sure."

Harry smiled and grabbed his trunk, "Promise Ginny." He gave a soft smile as he made his way out of Platform 9 ¾ and back to King's Cross station. Once there he moved towards the nearest shaded alcove. Harry opened up his trunk and pulled out a few items of clothing, a small bag and a odd looking backpack. After he removed everything he needed he opened up the main compartment on the backpack, whispering "Trunk in." Harry watched in amazement as the trunk squeezed itself into the backpack before disappearing completely into the depths.

_Wow,_ Harry thought, _that must have been what Millicent looked like when she tried to squeeze into that dress for the Yule Ball fourth year. Fred and George definitely outdid themselves with this. Worth every Galleon I spent on it._ Harry took his few small items and the cage with Hedwig still in it to the nearest bathroom. Harry emerged some 15 minuets later looking quite a lot less than the Boy-Who-Lived and more like the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Kill.

Dressed in black baggy pants, chains swinging loosely all over, and a black shirt with an eerie green skull on the front, Harry sighed in relief. Adorning his arms were many spiked bracelet and as he moved to the sink his boots made a distinct clack on the floor as he strolled to add the finishing touches to his look. Pulling a small tube from his pack he gave it a twist until a he heard it click then pulled off the lid. A stick of black eyeliner appeared at the end of the tube and he carefully applied it as he sat on the counter, one leg on the counter, the other swinging casually off the side. After he finished, he slide the top back on then clicked it a few more times before pulling it off again and revealing the brush for nail polish. After finishing darkening up his appearance and covering up his scar with a bit of foundation, he capped everything making sure it was secure before he packed it in a smaller compartment in his backpack.

Walking out of King's Cross he made his way down a side street carrying his pack and Hedwig in her cage, until he was sure that no one was following him. Unlocking her cage he tied a note to her leg, "Go on girl. I want you to stay with Tonks until I come and get you. I know she'll take good care of you." Hedwig nipped at him sadly but hooted in reply. Harry smiled and gave her a pet before letting her go and whispering, "Cage in." Once freed of those responsibilities, Harry made his way to Diagon Alley and a new change of look.

After visiting a couple of shops, Harry's once unruly hair lay flat hanging strait and made him look utterly snoggable. After visiting the second shop, Harry Potter no longer needed his glasses but he still held on to them for sentimental reasons. Smirking he made his way to number 93 of Diagon Alley and his favorite people outside of Hogwarts. Fred and George's shop was as busy as ever and it made Harry happy to know that they had realized their potential and were making it. As he stepped into the store Harry was surprised at the new items that graced the walls of the store. Apparently the twins had taken to Muggle television and had created a product called Hair Care. A bit of the powder in their pumpkin juice would make them sprout hair all over their body until they looked like Cousin It from the Adams Family. The twins however took this a step further. Not only was the powder offered in a person's natural hair color but it was also available in the Hogwart's house colors as well a rainbow color.

Grabbing a few containers of that, Harry continued to browse, pulling out a blood lollipop from the stash he obtained at Honeydukes before he left. Grabbing a couple of packs of the two ton toffee, Harry made his way over to the counter. "So anything else new and terrible I need to get?" Harry smirked at the two red heads that stared at him from the behind the counter.

The twins eyed him carefully, slightly unnerved by the ways his eyes glowed Avadra Kedavra green. "What do you say mate? This one doesn't seem like one to take a joke."

"I don't know George, there's something about him that I can't quite put my finger on…"

"Fred, we all know what you would like to put your finger on so calm down and let's be wise about this for once. Remember the last guy…" Harry snickered as the twins continued to banter back and forth.

"Shall I wait until later? Or can I just go explore the rest of this place on my own? After all, I gotta keep up with my investments." At that the twins turned in shock to the figure leaning casually against the counter.

"Harry? Bloody hell mate is that you? I always knew you were a looker but…" He paused finally realizing what he said and what was overheard. "Oh bother." Harry laughed and reassured the two that everything was fine and that he would be back in a few hours to have dinner with them. Feeling better than he had in a while, Harry made his way down Diagon Alley and disappeared into to the doorway of a very familiar shop. _Magical Menagerie,_ Harry thought. _Perfect._

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM **

What does Harry have in mind? Find out in the next chapter? No next chapter yet? That's because you need to click that little button down there that says Submit Review. Please let me know what you think I don't care if you flame or praise. I need input.


	2. Goodbye Mother, You Whore

I'm Back! Finally! I promise I'll update more. Life problems. Blah, blah, blah… Anywho, next chapter… it's actually kinda long. Hope you enjoy!

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**Confessions of a Boy**

**Ch. 2 Goodbye Mother, you Whore**

Harry wandered into the Magical Menagerie searching through rows and rows of animals and cages and tanks. Harry pointedly ignored the owls and other warm blooded animals. Hedwig was a stunning bird and she would never be replaced, however it was her pure white feathers and familiarity that made her a danger to both herself and Harry. Determined, Harry sent out walking the rows of reptiles looking for anything that would catch his eye. Wandering through many of the tanks and taking long moments hissing low out of earshot, Harry made his way towards the back of the store.

In a dark section that seemed almost abandoned in contrast to the rest of the store, Harry came across a beautiful creature. It's scales glimmered in the faint light the shop keeper had provided for it. The long black body slid lazily across the tank and close to Harry.

_Good evening young prince._ The snake gave a slight nod with it's head. _I am most pleased to find myself in your service. Please call me Isis._

Harry smiled at the name and the snake and gently lowered his arm into the tank. _Come Isis. There is much to discuss and much to do. I will be quite in need of your help._

_Of course, my prince. I am at your command._

Making his way to the counter, he motioned to the shopkeeper. "Sir I've found what I've been looking for. How much do I owe you?"

The shopkeeper, a feeble old man whose eyes hinted at a younger youth inside, stared at the snake and the brunette for a moment. "She didn't bite you aye? Hmm very well I suppose she decided that you were the right one. I've been waiting forever for her to choose her next master." The shopkeeper reached up and petted Isis, ignoring the small hiss that escaped. "Come now Isis, you won't be seeing me again. Let get one last look at you." He smiled, a smile of an old man who had seen many things, terrible and beautiful. Harry smiled and held out a hand. "Thank you for looking after her sir. I'm sure it wasn't easy."

Smiling the man began to gather everything Harry would need to keep her content. "No it wasn't and especially after her last owner, she became very temperamental."

As Harry paid for everything and waited for the man to shrink it down for him, he remembered a comment said. "Pardon me, where did you come up with her name? Who was her last owner?"

Harry knew he could ask Isis herself but he didn't want to bother her with such trivial matter.

"Oh we never named Isis. She came to us that way, dropped off in our care and that was that. Now her last owner must have done something real bad because she came back on her own. Never saw the lad again, sad to say. He seemed overjoyed to find her. Some 20 years ago, if I remember correctly. Name was Tom."

Harry nodded, taking in all the information and showing no signs besides ordinary curiosity to the old man. After taking his purchases and leaving he felt Isis curl up around his neck, hanging gently on his shoulders.

_Isis? Your last owner was named Tom. Was he Tom Riddle, another parselmouth like me?_

Isis reared her head up and gazed at Harry for a moment, deep in thought.

_Yes, he did take the name of Tom Riddle for just a little when I was first with him. Later he choose Lord Voldemort, however I soon left his company and returned here. _

Harry paused for a moment, running his hands over the cool scales of her body. _Why Isis? Not that I am upset, but he was a very powerful wizard. You would have lived a rich, pampered life._

_Yes but he did something unforgivable. He harmed the prince and his family. For that he was cursed and I departed the fool._

Nodding, he took in the new information and tucked it away for later use. He made his way down Diagon Alley to Knockturn Alley and walked with purpose to his next place of visit. Arriving at a rather seedy shop hidden in the shadows, Harry stepped in and moved quickly to counter naming all the items he had intended to purchase. The shop keeper hurriedly raced to fill the order and once it seemed like the young teen was done, he stopped for a breath. Leaning over the counter to the shop keep, Harry handed him a small list, quickly followed by a large bag of galleons. The old man nodded and disappeared in the back before returning with a small black bag filed to the bulge with vials. Showing the vials to Harry, he closes it back up and shrinks it down along with all the other items. With a small nod, Harry took his items and put them in his pockets, making his way out of the store and back to Diagon Alley.

Draco rounded the corner to the main drag of Diagon Alley, cautious as his several layers of Concealing charms didn't shake the feeling of insecurity. He knew it had been risky coming here, but he needed to get a few things from Diagon Alley before he went into hiding for a very long time. Sighing he looked down the way to his destination. The shop owned by the Weasley twins was indeed a happening place. He had heard of a few things that would make his journey a lot easier without having to actually perform magic. Sadly the shop was crowded, even more so than usual as school had been let out. He made a silent prayer and started down the alley when a figure came out of the direction of Knockturn Alley. Draco nearly drooled outright. They boy was hot! It was almost a bad boy version of Harry Potter. Draco thought for a moment that his brain had created this vision, it had happened before in many of his daydreams. After pinching himself a few times, he realized that indeed it was a real person. Draco hadn't realized he had been staring so blatantly until the brunette looked over at him and casually winked, giving him a once over.

Harry had seen him out of the corner of his eye, Draco Malfoy. Even though many layers of charms covered him and his magical signature, Harry saw right through those. He almost lost it, wanting so badly to run over to the Slytherin and berate him being so boldly out in the open or kiss him senseless. He decided neither would be an appropriate option, he looked over and realized that Draco was drooling. At him. With a burst of confidence from that, Harry winked at the boy and sauntered over.

_Oh my god! That walking orgasm is coming towards me!_ Draco straightened himself a little and casually sat on a bench a few feet from himself. Appearing aloof and calm on the outside, his insides were screaming with joy. _Yes! God thank you for this! _He felt the other boy's weight beside him and he resisted the urge to stare outright.

"Hey cutie." Harry smiled as the blonde blushed at the remark.

"Hey yourself." Draco was more than eager to play this game.

"So what's a guy like you doing all alone? Boyfriend off finding playmates?" Harry smirked, loving the way the other boy squirmed. Obviously enjoying the company and the conversation.

Harry had known for quite sometime what Draco's preference had been. Seriously, what straight boy kept that much concern about his attire. Draco's response was lost and Harry had to ask him to repeat it.

"I said that I didn't have a boyfriend. Last one couldn't give me what I wanted." Draco was very uncomfortable in the good way. He gave thanks to the whoever had decided that wizards should wear robes. Still trying to find the best way to get into the pants of the boy next to him, he almost missed the introduction.

"James Evans, at your service. I guess I'll be filling that position then." He winked at him and he nearly melted. So it wasn't Harry. It was damn close. If this was the closest he could get to having Harry then so be it.

"Angel Black. Glad to have the pleasure of your company." Using his mother's maiden name would draw less attention. There were a lot of Blacks in the wizarding world.

Harry smiled when Draco had taken the name Black. It made his heart warm even more. "So now that the niceties are out of the way, what are you up to?"

Suddenly, Draco remembered what exactly he was here.

"Oh sorry. I was actually picking up a few things from the Weasley shop. I have to go out of town for a while and wanted a few things from home to make it more enjoyable." _Damn that's right. I have to leave and go into hiding. Damn my luck! Just when I found someone…_

Harry frowned. It wasn't right that Draco had to go into hiding, especially since he hadn't killed Dumbledore. He had been set up. Everyone who was involved knew what had happened. The Dark Lord had threatened the life of his family, Severus included and also promised to torment Harry in front of him when he learned of his secret.

Harry wrapped an arm around the blonde. "Well maybe you won't have to leave quite yet. In the meantime why don't I escort you to the shop. I know the owners personally and they owe me a few things. Let me get you something."

Smiling, Harry pulled the startled boy from his position and wrapped an arm around his way as he led him up the street.

Draco Malfoy was in heaven. Not only did he have Sex-on-Legs escorting him to his favorite store but he was also being treated to some of the best pranks and products around. He could have cheered for the boy next to him.

Walking into the store, he stopped suddenly aware of all the people around him and the numerous bodies that exceeded the occupancy rate. With a gentle nudge from behind him, he walked straight up to the counter. Draco noticed Fred and George both turn around and greet them and when they saw the brunette they ran over and gave him a hug.

Harry was quick enough to stop the twins from saying his name aloud and after a brief hug dragged them to the side.

"Hey guys, remember those letters I sent you last year about what was going on and the project I had started."

Smirking the boys nodded and gazed over his shoulder at the Draco.

"That's the project."

At once they turned back to Harry, their mouths opening and shutting like fish.

"Harry are you sure? We trust you more than anything but we want to be sure about everything. We'll trust him if you do. Though I wouldn't mind getting a little closer to find out." George smirked and outright winked at Draco. The startled blonde stood gaping for a moment before turning away, adopting an appearance of neutrality. Fred not liking the idea smacked George on the arm and bluntly told him so. After a minute the two had settled down and Harry continued.

"Quite sure George. Trust me, if nothing else do that. Now I need a little help it seems that Draco wants some supplies. I believe he's going into hiding. I'll take care of that but I do want him to have a couple of gifts from me to entice him."

"Gonna be his sugar daddy Harry?" Fred burst out laughing, unable to keep the picture from his mind.

"Something like that." He winked and slipped a handful of galleons to the two. "I'll need another bag for him. I know he'll love it as much as mine. Though I wonder if you got something more of like a book bag for him."

Grinning the two ran into the back and returned a few moments later with exactly that. It had to have been a recent design, black with a silver dragon on the flap. Smiling like a mad man, Harry took it and handed them another handful of galleons to cover whatever Draco might want in the store.

"Thanks guys. I really owe you one." He quickly walked away and returned to his companion.

"Think it'll be okay George?"

"I think I'll wanna hear every detail when it's all over, Fred." He winked at his twin and they returned to their places in the shop.

Harry made his way back to Draco, removing a blood-pop as he went. Draco eyed the candy, knowing that very few people liked them besides vampires themselves. Moving closer to the blonde Harry licked at the pop, oblivious to Draco's reaction. Draco Malfoy groaned quietly and pretended to be occupied with the items on the shelves rather than the sight next to him.

"So found anything interesting yet?" Harry leaned down next to Draco's ear, his voice husky through the roar of the shop. Harry followed his gaze and found that Draco was absently staring at the patented daydream charms.

"Aww… now I'm jealous. Here I thought that I was standing before you." Smirking Harry picked up a couple and threw them into Draco's bag. Draco's mouth opened and snapped shut so quickly that he bit his tongue. Draco winced and waited a moment before he began talking, "Umm James got any lollies to spare. I kinda bit my tongue and I'd rather not do it again."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the blonde and wondered for a moment if a rumor he had heard was true.

"Yeah I think I have another. Let me look." As the blonde turned around to scan the shelves. Harry slipped a few of the lollies into Draco's bag and unwrapped one quickly. Taking a deep breath, he pricked his finger on one of the many buttons adorning his bag and dabbed a few drops of blood onto the side of the lollie. He stood and turned standing behind Draco again.

"Hey Angel…" As the boy turned to reply Harry popped the lollie in his mouth and waited for the reaction.

Draco was startled to say the least. As he smiled, the taste of James's blood hit his tongue and he moaned out loud. Harry grinned and dragged Draco around the store picking up a few more items before anyone noticed and before Draco got too embarrassed. Before he left, he ran back to let Fred and George know that he wouldn't be joining them for dinner. They nodded and made him promise to give details later.

Outside Draco was attacking the lollie with a frenzy trying to find that "sweet spot" again. Disappointed he stuck it back in his mouth while he waited for James. A few minuets later the brunette appeared outside and took his arm, leading him out of Diagon Alley and into Muggle London.

"Now, since you have to leave my company soon, I thought I might try and convince you that you should stay with me."

Breathing hard, Harry waited for the blondes response. If he was open to staying with James then he had a shot at pulling this off. If not then he'd make sure that the blonde wouldn't do without.

"Well I'm never one to turn down anything, especially something like you. So let's see how well you can convince me."

Harry could have cheered. He would get to take Draco out on a date just like he always wanted, granted the blonde didn't know he was Harry but that would work itself out.

"Oh by the way before I forget." Harry handed the book bag to Draco that he had been carrying. "Part one. This is yours."

Draco gazed lovingly at the bag. For someone who he had just met, it seemed like James Evans knew everything he liked. Testing the weight he looked inside to see what was in it. Gasping, he saw almost everything he eyed in the Weasley's shop.

"James I can't take this! It's too much!"

"Nope, actually I had the feeling it wasn't even enough. That's why I plan on spending much more tonight. Don't worry I've got funds to spare. Plus I have quite a few connections and a number of people that owe me."

He winked and led Draco away, grinning madly.

"First thing's first. We have to give your wardrobe a new look."

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM **

Whew! Finally Chapter 2 is up! Like in my other stories, life problems have gotten in the way but all is good now. Review! Please reviews! Must have reviews! More reviews, faster the chapters.


End file.
